It Won't Be Long Now
by DoTheseTacosTasteFunnyToYou
Summary: Mild Destiel, Slight Profanity Sam, Dean, and Castiel are face to face with Lucifer and Metatron, but it looks like they won't be getting out this time. (Also Posted on AO3)


Love's a weird thing. You never truly know what it is until you finally feel it for the first time. Sometimes love is just mistaken as a simpler feeling like anger, rage and hate or even pure happiness and extreme friendship. Some mistake it from the very beginning and never truly find their soul mate due to all the pressure their brain's currently under. The human brain cannot simply understand or even comprehend this so called feeling of "love". Most wonder why to even bother. That's where our story begins.

It was obvious that the feeling of love drifted far from the two males' minds. They had too many other things to worry about at this specific moment in time, though. Lucifer had escaped the cage yet again, but with the help of Metatron this time. This situation wouldn't simply end well for either of them or their third party. Two humans and an angel up against the powerful archangel, Lucifer, and the scribe of god, Metatron. They'd be lucky if they even made it through the army of protection the two had set up to keep everyone away, especially those three in particular. Would it work that easily, though? That's the question running through all of their minds at that moment.

Silently, the three piled into the impala and began toward the destination of Lucifer and Metatron; Detroit, Michigan. This was absolutely no surprise, considering that Lucifer had said himself Detroit was where they would always seem to end up. The three didn't plan on making it out alive this time, no way in hell. With that, they had decided to make a pact, fight until they were no longer breathing or if by some strange reason they made it out alive. Normally, when they made this pact, somehow they would miraculously make it out alive. This time that certainly wouldn't be the case, though.

Dean drove in silence, not bothering to turn on some music to lighten the mood. What was the point? Oh right, there wasn't one. He glanced back in the rearview mirror at Castiel, whom he called Cas. The angel's bright blue eyes that were usually filled with happiness and curiosity were now stormy and gray, he just knew. A sigh exited the human as he glanced at his brother next, he too seemed very upset and not himself. This is what happens when you're a part of Team Free Will, you go out, but you go out like a hero, and maybe,. Just maybe you'll go out together.

After a few hours of driving, the three finally arrived at the selected destination. They were about ten feet from the gate of the garden where this show down would take place. It was a shock that they'd even gotten this far without being killed. It was almost odd, they'd hit absolutely no armies of demons or angels as they had expected.

"It won't be long now," Castiel stated quietly as he looked between the two brothers.

"Right…" Dean muttered under his breath before quickly exiting the impala and heading to the trunk to gather some supplies from the arsenal. Sam quickly followed his brother and stood beside him, looking over everything.

"We got everything, Dean?" The younger Winchester asked ask he watched his brother grab a billion different weapons and load them or throw them into a duffle.

"Yeah." He replied simply, nothing more, nothing less. The nerves that the male was feeling were starting to show now and began moving into his brother as well. They shared a glance that was both apologetic and loving. The brothers knew this would probably be the last time they were together in the peace and quiet. Sam proceeded to look down for a moment afterward before walking around to the front of the impala.

Castiel appeared beside Dean after Sam walked away and tilted his head curiously at the older brother. "Dean?" He asked, observing him, "Why are your eyes wet?"

"They aren't, Cas. I'm fine…" He insisted as he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. The angel just

seemed to sigh in response before taking Dean's free hand into his own with a gentle squeeze.

"I assure you Dean, everything will be okay in the end." Castiel told him quietly as Dean squeezed his hand back. "We will do our best to stop this, and if we cannot, then at least we tried."

"I guess you're right, Cas…" Dean said with a nod as he was lead to the gate by Castiel. The two remained hand in hand as they stood beside Sam and waited for the gate to open.

Ever so slowly, the gate to the courtyard opened with a long creek. The two angels that would end their lives were mere feet away and all of the beings seemed to acknowledge each other. There was no running, no hiding, this was it. Dean and Castiel's hands released and dropped to their owner's side.

The battle lasted minutes, Castiel was the first to go. He'd taken the chance of getting close enough to Lucifer with an archangel blade. It had been reversed on him and pushed right through his chest, just like his brother, Gabriel. Seconds before he died, he'd managed to get a look at Dean. The look was filled with sorrow and apology. Why had he been so stupid? Dean had fallen to his knees and nearly lost it, but he stopped himself because he couldn't. Not yet, not until Castiel was avenged.

While Dean was distracted by his grief, Sam had gotten face to face with Metatron. This is what ultimately got him killed. He hadn't given Dean a heads up or even a single motion. Sam had given up in that moment. He was ready, he was ready to just die. The shaggy haired hunter didn't even flinch when Metatron placed a hand to his head and smited him right there, in front of his brother. Dean couldn't go on by this point. He'd lost the two most important people in his life and he couldn't even save them or bring them back.

"Just kill me! Kill me you sons of bitches!" Dean shouted at the two angels, but couldn't stop looking between the dead bodies of his friend and brother. The angels only seemed to laugh before slowly approaching Dean in his weakened state.

"Please, do the honors." Lucifer said to the scribe with a twisted smile. Metatron didn't protest. Seconds later, the hunter was faced down on the ground, his eyes burned out from a smiting.

It was over, their lives were finally over. No more hunting, no more being hunted, the family business was finally shut down for good.


End file.
